


Awake

by disgruntled_owl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, droid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/pseuds/disgruntled_owl
Summary: The rebirth of a droid.





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).



Raining sparks. Solder. I hear and smell, but I can’t see. 

I run my diagnostics. Files are missing. Data flows in weird, needless loops. Crude programming. An organic’s work. 

An unknown species speaks. “Swear you’ll keep to the code. No memory wipes. No touching his personality matrix. Or you’re no better than the Imperial slavers you stole him from.” 

“Not stole.” A human male, now. “Rescued.” 

“Swear!” Blaster fire strikes the ceiling. I don’t like this already. 

“I swear.” 

A connector detaches. My eyes open. The human watches me. He doesn’t smile. 

A foe? A friend? I calculate the odds.


End file.
